Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Doom 2
Plot Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang once again got to the Night Shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but the New Animatronics however, got possessed by what it seems to be the remaining pieces of child blood that were from the parts of the old animatronics and those gangs of Zim and Nate need to survive the night for a week once again. Transcript *(Subtitle: 12:00 AM Night 1) *(The Episode starts at the Securit )y Office where Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang were) *'Daniel (G1)': So let me get this straight, the old animatronics were possessed by a bunch of dead children and the killer was Jeff. Thats obvious, but how can children possessed animatronics if animatronic were machines? *'Nate': No idea at all. Maybe they were stuffed in the suits. The new animatronics look creepier. *'Daniel (G1)': (Blushes) Wish i could say the same thing to the duck. The other ones were okay. But the duck, its creeping me out. After all, I'm 12, and it means I am still a kid. *'Eddy': Hey, speaking of animatronics, I think the puppet animatronic is already rising, just because the "Pop Goes The Weasel" music is playing. *'Nate': (blushing) I can't stop looking at her...should I say...underwear? Freddy looks much fatter. And Bonnie...ugh. I can't get that sight out of my head. Oh, the music box. *'Skoodge': I wonder if the puppet guy is going to give us present. *'Stan': It says to wind it up. (Presses the wind up button, making the normal music playing) *'Daniel (G1)': By the way, that Fox guy with 2 heads, he looked cool and awesome. (Presses a button on the security footage pad to get to Mangle) *'Nate': It's a girl, and she'd look cooler is she was put back together. *'Green': Thats because active animatronics are a bunch of d**ks! *'Nate': Tha's kind of sad, actually. *'Black': Actually, I agree with Green, those new animatronics are totally a bunch of d**ks. *'Squidward': Hey, thats just disgusting! *'Nate': It is very disgusting. *'Eddy': Guys I hate to interrupt but.... THE BUNNY'S GONE!! *'Nate': WHERE IS HE? *'Eddy': Well, appears to be in Kid's Cove where the messed up fox is. *'Ed': If I am still a monster right now, I can play and chew chunky Puffs and spit at the bunny and stick him up at the wall. *'Sonic': She's in the vent. Masks on. *(Everyone put on their masks except for Zim and Gumball) *'Zim': Can't we just barricade the vent holes and that passage way to the middle of the restaurant instead!? *(Zim and Gumball got jumpscared by Bonnie) *'Zim': Never mind! *'Gumball': CURSE YOU BUNNY!! *(Everybody was laughing at them) *'Sonic': Chica's gone. *(Everybody stops laughing) *'Ed': Even without our weapons, we are doomed! *'Eddy': Who cares about the duck! Every kid is blushed by the duck, and they know that there too young to be with her. What I mean is, bleggh. (Sticks his tounge out like he didn't like something) *'Sonic': Why am I the only one watching the cameras? *'Ed': Because your the nightwatch for Eddy. *'Black': Well at least the Allspark is with me. *'Green': Black you d**k! Why the heck would you bring it here!? *'Black': Just in case trouble happens. (Accidently knocks over the Allspark, causingit to release 4 out of control electrical sparks, knocking over till they sparked on Old Freddy, Old Chica, Old Bonnie, Old Foxy, and Golden Freddy) I think the sparks from the Allspark would possibly reactivate the old animatronics to out of control, like the Eggbots! *'Green': Black you stupid idiotitic d**k! *'Nate': Green, when will you stop calling people d**ks? *'Green': Never! D**k is my favorite line! *'Sonic': Um guys, what happen to old Bonnie? *'Everyone (Except Sonic)': (Surprised and gasped) *(They see Old Bonnie, just standing there, having a "It's Me" static) *(Everyone put on their Freddy Fazbear masks) *'Old Bonnie': (Scans everyone with his endoskeleton cybertronic eyes, it stopped scanning and walked away) *'Nate': (takes off his mask) Perfect timing, it's 6 AM. *(Subtitle: 6:00 AM) *'Zim': Well, several more nights are to go, I guess. *(Subtitle: 12:00 AM Night 2) *'Zim': Hey look its Old Foxy, quick, lets put the masks on now! *(Zim and Gumball put on their Freddy masks on, except for everyone else) *(Sonic flashes the light at Foxy, and Foxy leaves) *'Sonic': You didn't hear the phone guy, did you? The Freddy head won't work on Foxy. *'Eddy': Guys, old Freddy is coming. *(Old Freddy approaced, turned his eyes to scanning like mini ma chines) *'Zim': Put the masks on, now! *(Everyone put on their masks and Old Freddy scanned them) *'Sonic': Okay, he's gone. *'Edd': (Takes off his mask) We should've brought weapons. So why can't we just bring them!? *(Flashback to when they were going in) *(Kenny has firearms in his hands, so he gets shot) *(Flashback ends) *'Edd': Oh. *'Eddy': Never mind the backstory! We got some robotic animmals to deal with. *'???': Hello. (Everyone looked, the figure revealed to be Balloon Boy) *'Zim': Aw, look at that little guy. *'Gumball': He's so cute. *'Sonic': Oh, this stupid guy. I've actually worked in this office before. *(All the sudden, they heard footsteps from the dark hall) *'Nate': Who is that? *(They see Freddy, and everyone put on their masks) *'Ed': Freddy is gone. *'Nate': Let me get this straight, you worked in this office before us. *'Sonic': Yeah, so? *'Gumball': If only our for now team up with the Empire could help us. Perhaps they could send some mkre powerful Empire troops to stop the animatronics. *'Nate': You could have told me this earlier. *(6 AM) *'Daniel (G1)': If Kenny was still alve, he would've heard this. *(Subtitle 12 AM 3rd Night) *(Scene switches to Zelok, Argan, Peepers and Agent Kallus) *'Zelok': So why we here again!? *'Argan': I think it is because that the remaining child blood possessed the new robotic animals. *'Zelok': I shall prepare to activate the Security System eight hundred. (Activate the system with an Empire Console, but shuts off) Nope. *'Argan': (Angry with blue electric eyes) WHICH ONE OF YOU PORKCOWS MESSED UP THE SECURITY SYSTEM!? *'Nate': None of us. *'Zim': Why are you so quick to blame us? *'Argan': Beause ya like Nicole, are a bunch of big fat idiots! Except for my friends. (Pointing at Zelok, Peepers, and Agent Kallus) *'Peepers': No worries. We can easily take down those robotic animals, by force. (Holds a laser gun) *(His laser gun explodes in his hands) *'Sonic': No weapons allowed. I didn't do that though. *'Argan': Your so annoying than that stupid idiot! *'Nate': I'd rather be playing Sonic 2006 than this. No offense. *'Sonic': (sighs annoyingly) None taken. *'Zelok': Well then you stink! (Points at Sonic) Well hero, perhaps you can be incharge as a camera watcher, while I guard the vents. *'Sonic': I'd prefer if you just watch these cameras. *'Zim': Guys, if we just sit here, we might die. *'Argan': Then you heroes are a bunch of cowards! After all, we are brave enough to have our revenge. *'Sonic': It's 2AM. *'Argan': Fine, I'll be the camera guy. (Pushes Sonic away and presses a camera numbe and sees Old Bonnie) Well I see the 1st Bonnie, and hes just standing there, looking at me. Just standing there. *(Subtitle: 1 Hour later) *'Zelok': Once again, Old Bonnie is just standing there like a statue. *(Old Bonnie's face transformed into a gun and shoots out a laser, breaking the camera) *'Zelok': Since when did the Original Bonnie turned his face into a weapon that fires a laser!? *'Green': Probably had something to do with the electrical spark zapping by the Allspark. *'Nate': Why do you have to be a jerk to the other birds? Trivia *Like last time, it is rated TV-14-V for intense violence. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials from The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials